Why Do You Love Me?
by ColourInfinity
Summary: R/H. A couple in their Seventh year, Ron opens his big mouth and says something he shouldn't have. Thus, a little lovers' quarrel ensues. *Complete*


First off, DISCLAIMER: Ron and Hermione, and all other Harry Potter related- ness in this fic belong to the one and only, JKR.  
  
Ok, second, I'm on an R/H craze right now, so I decided to write a little fic on them and their budding romance. This story is set in their Seventh Year, and Ron has once again proved that he can say the wrong thing at the most inopportune moment possible. Thus, Hermione and Ron are having a little lovers' quarrel. I call it:  
  
Why do you love me?  
  
Ron sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common room. He'd done it again. He'd opened his big mouth just wide enough to stick his foot in.  
  
With a sigh, Ron leaned back in his chair and checked his watch. It would be midnight in 17 minutes and 48 seconds.  
  
It had happened at lunch that day. Ron, once again forgetting to use his brain, had said something he instantly knew he shouldn't have. And because of this, the only girl in his year that he really cared for was now angrier with him than she had ever been before.  
  
He'd had tried to save the situation, but had only managed to make it worse.  
  
Ron remembered the hurt look on her face as she had stormed away. It made his heart ache at the memory. How could he have hurt her this way? There must be something he could do to fix it. But, knowing Hermione, it could take some time for her to forgive him.  
  
Ron leaned onto his knees and put his head in his hands. Hermione deserved so much better than him, he thought. He always managed to hurt her in some way, however unintentionally. Heck, she was smart, pretty, strong, brave. Everything a guy could ask for. And he loved her, with all his heart.  
  
He had to apologize. He didn't want Hermione to be so upset. But what would he say? Everything that came to mind always sounded so cheesy, so hopelessly pathetic.  
  
Suddenly, there was a noise from the behind him. Half turning, Ron saw a figure leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. She walked towards the fire and sat opposite him.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Ron asked shyly. Hermione nodded, but didn't look at him. Instead, she stared into the fire. Ron might have imagined it, but it looked as though she had been crying. It may have been the way the firelight fell onto her face, but Ron thought he saw the streaks tears left behind.  
  
Ron took a deep breath. "'Mione, I am so sorry. I didn't mean what I said before. I know, I must have come off as a total jerk, but I didn't mean it at all. You can't imagine how sorry I am. I know I hurt you, and if I could take it all back, I would. I wasn't thinking, as usual. I was just plain stupid, and I know I don't deserve it, but can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Hermione was silent for a while. Holding her knees to her chin, she turned her head so she could see Ron. He looked so anxious. Hermione thought back to that fateful day, in their fifth year, when Ron had dug up the courage, and asked her out. He'd looked exactly like he did now, anxious, expectant, and afraid to hear 'No'. But she'd said yes then, just as everyone (except Ron) knew she would, and, looking at her wonderful boyfriend, she didn't think how she could say 'No' now.  
  
"Oh, Ron, of course I forgive you!" she said, more tears in her eyes. "It's just, what you said . . . it really hurt me."  
  
Ron looked as though he were going to burst with relief. "I know I hurt you, and I am so sorry. It was one of those moments where I would have killed for a Time Turner to go back and fix everything." He got up and knelt on the floor by Hermione's chair.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know how you put up with me. I'm impulsive, rash, I don't think before I do anything, I have the worst temper imaginable-"  
  
"But that's why I love you, Ron!" Hermione cried, interrupting him. "I love that you're spontaneous! I love that you speak your mind! I love that you stick up for your friends! I love that you're brave! I love that you're you! All those qualities, they make up who you are! And I love you for who you are!"  
  
Ron smiled at her words. Reaching up he pulled her towards him and kissed her lightly.  
  
"I love you, too, 'Mione. You're smart, you're beautiful, you're brave, you think quickly on you're feet, you're a hopeless romantic, you're caring- I could go on forever!"  
  
Hermione giggled. "I'm not stopping you," she said, taking his hand in hers.  
  
"Oh, please, I'm going to start gagging over here."  
  
Ron and Hermione turned at the voice. Harry was standing by the stairs, arms crossed. They both smiled and blushed.  
  
"Now, if your little lovers' quarrel is over and done with, we've got classes in the morning."  
  
Ron and Hermione stood, hand in hand, and headed up the stairs to the dormitories. Where their routes split, Ron and Hermione lingered, not wanting to part. It wasn't until Harry threatened to drag Ron upstairs by the ear that they said their 'goodnights' and shared their 'goodnight kiss'. Or, 'kisses', depending on who you were to ask.  
  
They all reached their Seventh year dormitories just as the clock struck midnight. 


End file.
